1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal display panel capable of improving a display quality thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display typically includes two substrates facing each other and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display is classified into an in-plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal display, a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display, and a plane-to-line switching (PLS) mode liquid crystal display depending on how the liquid crystal molecules are driven in the liquid crystal display.
The PLS mode liquid crystal display drives liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer using a horizontal electric field and a vertical electric field. The liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rotated substantially in parallel to the two substrates due to a fringe field.
For high-definition images, the PLS mode liquid crystal display includes a plurality of pixels. As a size of the pixels decreases, an aperture ratio of the pixels is reduced. As a result, the transmittance of the pixel is lowered.